


Best friends maybe not forever

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: Who I am [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Broken Friendship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Foggy and Matt are fighting, Foggy is an ass, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Matt is also very drunk, Matt is sad, Multi, Tony and Clint are protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Part two of "Clint, meet Matt"Foggy and Matt are fighting - again - and Tony and Clint are protective of Matt, who's also very drunk.In this, Foggy is kind of an asshole, sorry about that.





	Best friends maybe not forever

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Foggy might OOC, please let me know if that's the case.

“Foggy will you calm down??” Matt stared at the other man, still holding back Tony and Clint with soft touches, who seemed ready to throw some punches. “This is not the end of the world!”

“Matt, those are Tony Stark and the archer guy who blew up New York and you were _making out with them_!” The blond gestured at the two men sitting on either side behind Matt, his eyebrows drawn together, his eyes glittering with anger. “What were you thinking?!”

“Why, what's so bad about having a nice time?? You always tell me to 'relax sometimes' or 'take a day off'!” Matt took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger at Foggy. “What's your problem?! It's not like you're my boyfriend!”

“ _The archer guy_ is going to kick your ass soon if you don't fuck off!” Clint grumbled and got up from his place, stepping next to Matt. 

“Besides, it wasn't Clint's fault. Loki had him mind-controlled,” Tony pointed out and joined the other two. 

“I don't care! That's not the point! You two are Avengers! What makes you think they're just here for your charm, Matt? They probably just want to get closer to Daredevil!”

“And how in the shit do you want to know?!” Tony snapped. 

“It's fine, Tony,” Matt quietly objected. 

“That wasn't very convincing,” Clint pointed out. He took Matt's hand into his and squeezed it gently, hoping he could transfer some hope and confidence over the firm touch. “But you know what? That's okay. You two may have a law-firm together and have been besties for years, but that doesn't give Rapunzel here an excuse to just burst in here and make a scene. You have every right to do whatever you want.”

Foggy crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wasn't yelling any more, but now his voice had gotten quieter. “Matt is a vigilante. He always preached how we have to go against thugs by using the law and only the law and how his dad told him to never fight and now look at him! He betrayed me! He lied to me and now he's making me lie to Karen as well!”

“So that's what this is about?” Matt stared at the other man in disbelief for a few seconds. Then he pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. “You know, the only reason why I haven't told her yet, is because I don't want to put her in even more danger than she already is, and I don't want to lose another friend.”

For a moment it was quiet in the room, before the blond finally asked: “You think you lost me?”

“I think you left me.” The lawyer paused before he added: “And I think you're the one who's now losing me. Because I'm not going to run after you forever. I will always care for you, that's never going to change. But I'm done apologizing to you for who I am.”

Deafening silence screamed at the four men, although it centered around Matt and Foggy, who were staring at each other, waiting for the other one to say something, do something, anything.

Finally Tony spoke up, quietly, didn't need to be any louder: “I think you should leave, Nelson. Like … you two got history, obviously, but you don't seem to be very good for each other. I think you two need time to think and a bit of distance.” He paused shortly before repeating: “So I think you should leave.”

Foggy shook his head, which then turned into a short nod and he shrugged. “Right.” He nodded again, as if to convince himself that he was doing the right thing and that it would be a bad idea to try and bash the mechanic's head in with a book. “Right. Because apparently you now know what's best for Matt.” He turned around and slowly walked out of the room, closed the door behind himself and walked down the stairs, out of the building, stopped half an hour later and realized he'd gotten lost. He had to ask three different people for directions before he finally got back to a part of New York he knew, where he had to admit to himself that he had screwed up big-time. 

Back in his apartment, Matt let out a shattery sigh and ran a hand over his face. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Clint gently put a hand on the lawyer's shoulder and squeezed it softly. “Everything's fine.”

“I'm sorry that you two had to witness … us.” He tried to hide his embarrassment by pulling his face into a grimace which was originally supposed to be a smile.

Tony breathed out a chuckled. “If that is supposed to be 'you', then I'm pretty glad Nelson is gone.”

“You don't know the whole story.”

“Then tell us?”

“You know, I've known you for two hours. It was nice and all, but it's not like you're my boyfriends or anything. I don't have to tell you anything, Stark.” Matt paused shortly and then shook his head. “No offence, but it's none of your business.” 

“Maybe it could become my business?” Tony gave him a small, yet hopeful smile. 

The vigilante sighed. “Tony, I don't think so.”

“Oh well.” The mechanic tried to hide how sad that made him, by putting on a dashing smile. “If you ever change your mind, call me.” He took Matt's phone, laying on the coffee-table, and quickly typed in his number. “Or if you ever need anything.”

“Sure.” He gave the other man a soft smile. “I had a good time.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

Clint nodded. “I hope you'll talk with Nelson and figure out what you'll do now.”

“Thanks.”

After Tony and Clint had left, Matt walked over to the window, phone in one hand, the half empty bottle of Vodka in the other. Then the doorbell rang and he nearly dropped both. He made his way to the door, ignoring the dizziness. The closer he got, the more prominent was the scent of a very specific cologne. He sighed and pinched his nose before opening the door. “What do you want, Foggy?”

“I want to talk.”

“And what do you wanna talk about?” Matt shuffled back to his couch, leaving it to Foggy to close the door and follow him. “I thought you'd by now be finished with making me feel like shit.”

“I want to know where we stand.” Foggy crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at Matt, who had put his Vodka on his leg, only lifting it to take a sip.

“Well, I don't know. I've only ever tried to protect you and also I didn't want to lose you so I didn't tell you but now you know and you're angry and hurt and it feels like you can't stand me, so basically I've lost you, only that now you're _also_ pissed, because Karen doesn't know and I don't want you to tell her. Anything I forgot?”

“Yeah, actually, I would like to know how you managed to get Tony Stark to kiss you.”

“Why, am I that ugly?” He took another sip of Vodka and added with a bitter smile: “You cut me out of your life. Why do you think I shouldn't do the same?”

“It's your own fault, Matty.”

“Don't call me that.” Of course it was his own fault. But didn't he deserve to have somebody on his side? Shouldn't it be his best friend? Sure, he'd made a mistake by keeping a secret like that, but did that really mean he was not worthy of friendship anymore? Of love? Not according to Foggy. Matt huffed out a joyless laugh. “We aren't friends any more, so don't call me that.”

“I can call you whatever I want.”

“You really can't.”

“Why not?”

“Listen, Foggy, you can't tell me to go fuck myself and then show up here unannounced and then act like a jealous boyfriend. I know I fucked up, alright? I know that! But if you're gonna hate me, at least stop rubbing it in at any given time!”

“What, so now you want to cut me out of your life?”

“Yeah. Yeah, pretty much.” He guided his bottle to his lips and proceeded to down the entire rest. “You cut me out, so now I'm cutting you out. I've paid for lying to you, I really have, but if you can't accept that, then I can't help you. And if you're not going to at least try and not be complete douche, then I don't want to stay in contact with you any more. At least then maybe you won't come here unannounced any more and scare away the people that would want to be friends with me.”

“But they're Avengers and you're just …”

“What, a criminal? Is that what you wanna say?”

“Actually, yes it is. You beat people into the hospital!”

“This is like the fifth time we're having the exact same conversation, Foggy. You're not gonna learn anything new.”

“You could at least try to convince me, you know.”

“You could at least try to understand me, you know,” Matt retorted. Then he sighed. “I think you should leave. Again. Until maybe one day you realize that we can't move on if you can't forgive me. I can only apologize so many times.” He got up from the couch, knocking over the empty Vodka-bottle in the process. He swayed for a few seconds before pointing to where he hoped the door was. “ 'M tired so … leave.”

“You're drunk.”

“That is correct. I'm also very sad, so if you could jus' fuck off, that'd be great.”

“Why, what will you do once I'm gone?”

“Cry, probably.” It would be a lie to say that Matt even knew what he was saying. However, he still knew that he was going to regret saying anything at all the next day. “So. Goodnight.” 

For a brief moment, Foggy considered staying, to make sure that Matt wasn't going to do anything stupid, but then he decided against it. They weren't friends any more. “Right. Goodnight.” 

And Foggy left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if there's any typos or anything that doesn't make sense.


End file.
